


Stars in Her Eyes

by SamanthaGirlScout



Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Artmarch2019, F/F, Fluff, Seriously this is so fluffy you'll need a tooth brush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, march of the arts 2019, sweaterspoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaGirlScout/pseuds/SamanthaGirlScout
Summary: Fall is Tabitha's favorite season, and all she wants to do is share it with her favorite person while stargazing.





	Stars in Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift fic for the March of the Arts over on the Bombarded discord! idk how comfortable you are with direct mentions, but you mentioned liking 'anything shippy at all' and I kind of ran with it? Oops, lol. I hope you like this!

Fall is Tabitha's favorite season.

The way that the world turns from green to gold is absolutely mesmerizing to look at. The leaves aren't nearly as pretty as the stars above, but the colors of the trees are beautiful. And, the way that those leaves crunch under her feet fills her with a child-like glee that has yet to leave her in her adult years.

It is also quite comfortable in comparison to the other seasons. It isn't unbearable like summer. It's much drier than spring. And not as limb-numbing as winter. Fall is the perfect balance between all of the other seasons. And, on the off chance that it is cold, it gives Tabitha an excuse to indulge in some of her other favorite things: hot apple cider, hats, and, above all else, sweaters.

And what better way to enjoy her favorite things than with her favorite person?

It probably isn't recommended to make the person she's crushing on her _favorite_, but she's strong and kind and… and a myriad of other things that make Tabitha _happy_. And, while she knows that her feelings are probably not returned; she genuinely delights in spending time with Yashee. 

So, she'll take what she can get.

It's been a while since they last stargazed together. It's hard to hold regular meetings when your only other member tends to go off on adventures on a regular basis. But that's okay. Really.

Whenever Yashee is home, she calls Tabitha up on her ira glass. They set up a time to meet up. And then they catch up on what the other has missed out on. Then they hang up and Tabitha makes an advertisement for the bulletin board. And, if it's just the two of them, she pretends to be more disappointed than she really is.

The meetings are pretty relaxed compared to that first one (they don't talk about that one too much). At each of the successive meetings since then, they have fallen into a rhythm of sorts.

Tabitha arrives first and lays out her star blanket carefully. Yashee shows up a few minutes after the agreed upon time. Tabitha offers her a drink and a cookie. Yashee smiles and offers her a savory snack. Tabitha falls a little bit more for her…

It's simple really.

Sometimes Sandy joins them, but not always. They always bring loads of blankets to keep themselves warm. More often than not, their conversations about anything and everything are punctuated by long comfortable silences. And, during those measures, they consider the wonder of the stars above. 

Tonight's a bit chilly. Tabitha's wearing one of her favorite sweaters, a marble of warm colors knitted together with love. She's donned a matching hat that easily covers her ears. The combination will keep her warm, but she brought extra blankets and hot cider to help extend their time outside as long as is possible. 

Yashee's brought popcorn to compliment her signature star cookies, both courtesy of Alto Brown. It still amazes Tabitha how the food manages to stay warm outside for so long. There's probably some sort of cooking bard magic that Alto has enchanted the boxes with. But Tabitha doubts that he would ever tell any of his secrets so she doesn't dwell on it for long.

Right now, those snacks lay forgotten in one corner of the blanket. Their cups, on the other hand, haven't left their hands. Juggling the mugs and pointing out new constellations can be difficult. There's a stain on Tabitha's star to illustrate just how difficult that can be.

But they manage.

"Have you ever gone stargazing on the sea before?" Yashee asks, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. She turns to look at Tabitha, eyes sparkling in excitement.

Tabitha pretends that she was looking at the stars this whole time.

"I don't think I have."

"My dad and I…" Yashee breaks eye contact and drinks from her mug. "I told you about how my dad and I traveled together a lot, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, one time we were out on this sea. I don't think Dad really wanted to spend the night on the water, but he _really_ didn't want to sail in the dark." Yashee starts gesturing her hands. It's a regular occurrence when she gets excited.

Tabitha thinks it's adorable.

"Anyways. Dad threw over the anchor or something -I don't really know for sure because I was still pretty young- and once it got dark we laid out on the deck and looked at the stars. And you know how many stars there are up there right now?"

Tabitha hums and drinks more of her cider to hide her growing smile.

"Well imagine _double_ that! It was almost like someone spilled glitter on the sky! There were just _that many._" Yashee grins. "Dad says that the more light the less stars you can see. I didn't believe him until then, though."

"That makes sense."

"We… We uh…" Yashee looks away, scratching at the back of her neck. She looks nervous for some reason. "Do you know how to sail?"

"No." Tabitha laughs. "I think the only time I tried the boat capsized."

"That's terrible! Are you okay? Was anyone hurt?"

Tabitha smiles softly. Leave it to Yashee to be concerned over something that had happened years ago now.

"Yes I'm okay. And no, no one was hurt. I was the only one in the boat at the time I—" No, that was a story for another day. "Anyways, yeah I haven't really ever sailed successfully before. "

"Oh," Yashee says, a note of disappointment in her voice. "I haven't really either. I was kind of hoping you coud so that we could… y'know."

"We could probably hire someone?" Tabitha says, hoping to bring back Yashee's smile. "Do you think that Randy and Raz'ul would want to join? I doubt that Garath and Ilda would—"

"Actually," Yashee interrupts. "I was thinking of… us going. Together. Alone? Together alone? Alone together?" She laughs. "Yeah, alone together. That's what I meant."

Tabitha's brain short circuits. She can feel her skin flushing a bit at the idea. Sure they've been stargazing alone together. But outside of this, they're usually with the rest of Chaos Sauce.

And, as much as she enjoys Randy and Raz'ul's company as well. She always kind of feels like a fourth wheel. Their group's comradery is enviable. And, while she tries her best, there is always a bit of jealousy in the back of her throat that leaves a taste that is equal parts bitter and sour on her tongue.

"We're alone together now," Tabitha says.

Yashee laughs. "Well, yeah. But this is a club thing. Someday someone might _actually_ show up. Then it won't be just an _us_ thing."

"I suppose you're right, Yashee."

She doesn't particularly want to think about the day that the club actually grows. Sure there's a part of her that wants the club to grow. But, she'll lose her alone time with Yashee when it does. And that isn't something that she is especially looking forward to.

"That's why we gotta find other 'us' things to do!" Yashee grins toothily, leaning close enough to Tabitha to set her cheeks ablaze. "Like stargazing in a boat, or riding Sandy around, or…"

Yashee looks away as she trails off. She looks nervous. Her usual unabashedly large hand movements come to a halt as she starts fiddling with the mug in her lap. She mumbles something that Tabitha can't quite make out.

She isn't sure in what context Yashee means all of this. Sure she could mean that she just enjoys spending one-on-one time with a friend. Maybe even as a best friend. A gal pal if you will.

But, maybe there's a chance. The likelihood that she means it in the way that Tabitha hopes seems slim. Neigh impossible.

_But, oh, does her heart hope!_

"What did you say?" Tabitha asks breathlessly. Despite her best efforts to keep the sliver of hope in her heart deep within her, it swells and leaks out with each word that she speaks.

It takes Yashee awhile to respond. She's staring at Tabitha in a way that makes her heart swell. She's never seen a look like it before. There are emotions there that she dare not try to name. But, it's as if the stars are shining in her eyes instead of in the night sky above.

"Or maybe hold hands?"

Tabitha's heart _bursts._

"I-I'd—" She tries to cover the squeak in her voice with a cough. "I'd like that?"

"Really?" Yashee's eyes shimmer and sparkle in the low light.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think that'd be nice."

"Can we hold hands now?"

"S-Sure." With how nervous she is, her tone sounds entirely too contradictory for her tastes.

She clears her throat. "Yes. I'd like that."

Yashee reaches forward and takes Tabitha's hand in hers. Her hand is much bigger than Tabitha's, but she doesn't mind. The size and warmth are comforting. It's a bit hard to squeeze, but the answering squeeze sends a kaleidoscope of butterflies fluttering about her stomach.

Simultaneously, they let out a sigh.

And then a laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Can we be girlfriends?" Tabitha asks in a rush. She's pretty sure that if she doesn't ask now that it will take a whole month or more before she can get the courage again.

"I think I'd like that." Yashee says, smiling.

Tabitha smiles right back.

After a few moments, they settle back into how they'd been sitting before. Only now Tabitha is leaning on Yashee's shoulder, a blanket pulled to cover the two of them. They are holding their mugs while holding each other's hand.

They are looking up at the stars, a few of their own reflecting in their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought and if you wanna scream about Bombarded you're more than welcome to shout at me over on skip-to-my-lup! I know we're tiny, but hopefully this'll grow in the future!


End file.
